


a tozier household christmas

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, and spend christmas together, lets just pretend they all stay together, pure christmas fluff, we love iconic gay dads richie and eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Richie and Eddie celebrate Christmas together.





	a tozier household christmas

“Hey baby” Richie wrapped his arms around his husband, who was currently wrapping a few last minute presents.

“Can you get me some more tape please?” Eddie asked, Richie chuckled before retrieving it for him.

“Did you want tea or anything? Hot chocolate maybe, I’ll even put some marshmallows in it” Richie suggested, Eddie turned to smile softly at him.

“That’d be lovely babe, thank you” Eddie said so Richie got busy making two mugs of cocoa. Archie, Daniel and Eva were all sleeping already, it was the first time in a while they’d gone to bed so easily. Richie brought in the two mugs, setting them both on the coffee table. Eddie finished wrapping finally, adding them to the large pile of presents under their Christmas tree. Finally, after checking everything twice, Eddie settled on the couch next to Richie and drank his cocoa.

“Merry Christmas Eds” Richie kissed the top of his husbands head, Eddie grinned up at him.

“Merry Christmas Rich, I love you” Eddie kissed him softly, smiling into it.

“I love you too, should we get to bed before our three angels wake us up at the ass crack of dawn” Richie suggested, Eddie nodded tiredly. Richie dumped their cups in the sink, joining Eddie in bed a few minutes after.   
     “Papa! Daddy! Wake up, it’s Christmas!” Three excited voices chimed, Richie felt the bed shake tremendously. He opened his eyes slowly, three blurry figures sat in front of him. His glasses were being shoved on his face by Eva, who flashed him a toothless grin.

“Thank you my lovely” Richie said, taking in the sight in front of him. Eddie was sat up, tired but soft look on his face. His three children, his pride and joys, sat across from him with their stockings bursting.

“Santa’s been Daddy!” Archie exclaimed, gesturing to his stocking.

“I can see that, c’mon then, let’s get these opened!” Eddie said, the kids didn’t need another telling as they delved into their stockings.   
      In a flurry of paper and giggles, the stockings were finally done and Daniel - who was only three - begged to see downstairs. So Richie and Eddie, hand in hand, followed their three children downstairs and watched their faces light up.

“Look at these presents!” Archie said, starting for the pile.

“Breakfast first kiddies, then we do presents” Eddie said, followed by a chorus of moans. Richie chuckled, leading his kids into the kitchen.   
      “Auntie Bev, look at what Santa gave me!” Eva showed off her present to Bev. Stan sat with Tommy, his and Mike’s son, Archie and Daniel. Ben and Mike helped clear up, Bill rested his hand on his pregnant wives stomach. Richie looked around at his friends and family, grateful to have such beautiful people in his life. He felt an arm snake around his waist, he rested his head against Eddie’s.

“We got lucky” Eddie said, expression matching Richie’s.

“Yes, yes we did. I love you” Richie said, you’d think Eddie would get tired of hearing it, but the same fond smile grew on his husbands face.

“I love you too Rich” Eddie replied, kissing him briefly before they were bundled by their three children. Smiles, laughter and joy filled the Tozier household. Seven kids who’d come far in life, all enjoying each other’s love and friendship. Because that’s what Christmas is all about.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted a sad Christmas one shot so here’s a happy one!


End file.
